


Manos Inquietas

by Demoan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoan/pseuds/Demoan
Summary: Cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara se daría cuenta de que Danny Williams no era el tipo de hombre que podía permanecer con las manos quietas. Ellas tenían vida propia, a veces en armonía con sus expresiones y otras veces delatando sentimientos que intentaba ocultar.





	Manos Inquietas

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Tan solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara se daría cuenta de que Danny Williams no era el tipo de hombre que podía permanecer con las manos quietas. Ellas tenían vida propia, a veces en armonía con sus expresiones y otras veces delatando sentimientos que intentaba ocultar. Siempre tocando, siempre surfeando el aire o eso le gustaba pensar a Steve cuando observaba encandilado sus movimientos, aunque jamás lo confesaría a nadie. Ejemplos de ello son cuando no podía evitar tocar sus brazos una y otra vez, incluso darle palmaditas en la mejilla a su compañero para mostrar su punto y hacerlo resoplar exasperado; o cuando esperaban a ser servidos que siempre tomaba una servilleta de papel y la destrozaba en diminutos trocitos ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeros. Una vez Kono se atrevió a insinuar que eso era pura frustración sexual y él le contestó divertido que cuando estaba frustrado tendía a hacer otro tipo de movimientos con sus manos lo que provocó una carcajada en la joven y jamás volvió a comentarlo.  
Uno de esos movimientos involuntarios, el preferido de Steve, se producía cuando paseaban por la playa. Danny siempre dirigía su mirada a la arena bajo sus pies, hasta que divisaba una piedra con el tamaño adecuado, entonces la capturaba y comenzaba a rodarla de una mano a otra y a lanzarla al aire de una manera tan despreocupada que su rostro adquiría rasgos infantiles. Lo mejor era que siempre que terminaban el paseo, justo antes de abandonar la arena, lanzaba la piedra al aire en dirección a Steve y le guiñaba un ojo. El conjunto de acciones hinchaba el corazón de Steve de una manera difícil de explicar, pero Steve capturaba la piedra antes de que cayera y la mantenía en su mano mientras aún podía sentirse el calor que Danny le había transmitido.  
Había muy pocas ocasiones en que Danny no movía sus manos, la más dulce de ellas era mientras dormía y la única sana para la salud mental de Steve ya que las otras suponían que su amigo se intentaba controlar desesperadamente, como cuando cerraba sus puños y los escondía en sus bolsillos para evitar golpear a alguien, o cuando entrelazaba sus manos intentando bloquear el tembleque que le producía cuando sufría una bajada de adrenalina, esa siempre era de los peores porque anunciaba a gritos a Steve que su cuerpo estaba a minutos de colapsar. Y ese es el motivo por el que Danny tuvo que estrellarse en casa de Steve la noche anterior. Por poco y se cae antes de llegar a la puerta y tan solo los brazos de su compañero evitaron el desastre, lo había estado observando y tan solo esperaba el momento. Habían pasado por una situación con rehén hacía menos de tres horas, con niños implicados y eso siempre tenía repercusiones en Danny, pero hoy había sido aún peor. Uno de los secuestradores en un último movimiento había disparado hacia una de las pequeñas y únicamente un movimiento rápido de Danny había evitado la muerte de la niña. El disparo había impactado en su chaleco Kevlar, afortunadamente para todos. Danny tenía un gran hematoma, los secuestradores habían sido reducidos y la pequeña Anna estaba a salvo.  
Steve había conseguido conducir a Danny hasta el sofá, lo había arropado y tras mirarlo por más de unos pocos minutos, asegurándose que su respiración era normal, se había ido a su propia cama.  
La luz del día lo despertó antes de sentirse completamente descansado, una vez más, pero el deber le llamaba. Steve se deslizó de la cama, se asomó desde la barandilla para ver el bulto que aún era su compañero bajo la manta y escuchó el arrullo de su respiración. Todo parecía normal así que caminó hasta el baño para ducharse, no tenía fuerzas para su entrenamiento habitual, en su lugar le prepararía un buen desayuno a su amigo, que seguro lo necesitaría para recobrar fuerzas.  
Estaba aún en el baño cuando escuchó crujir el cuarto escalón de la escalera e hizo una nota mental por arreglarlo mientras terminaba de secarse. Al salir del baño vio a Danny en su habitación mirando algo fijamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y si eso no era suficiente para informarle de que algo iba mal, el ver sus manos completamente quietas a los lados de su cuerpo hizo el truco.  
—Ahm, ¿Danno? — prácticamente susurró, continuó con palabras calmantes como cuando intentas hablar con un animal furioso— ¿Estas bien ahí amigo?  
—Yo… Eh…  
Ok un Danny sin palabras tampoco era una buena señal. Se acercó con cuidado, aún envuelto en su toalla, se colocó justo a su altura para observar qué era lo que miraba Danny y fue ese momento justo cuando su rostro se tornó ligeramente rojo.  
—Danny, yo…  
Un Steve sin palabras era algo mucho más normal, pero aun así la estampa era ligeramente espeluznante. Dos hombres adultos, sin palabras, mientras miraban un tarro medio lleno de pequeñas piedras redondeadas, de diferentes colores…  
— ¿Son…?  
—Sí.  
— Pero…  
Tras un momento de vacilación entre vestirse para poder huir de la situación y enfrentar medio desnudo a su amigo y confirmarle que había guardado todas aquellas piedras, simplemente porque le recordaban a él y al tiempo que pasaban juntos, habló:  
— Una por cada paseo.  
— Las has guardado.  
— Obvio.  
— Sí ya, obvio señor listillo, pero, ¿por qué?  
— ¿Necesitas que te lo diga Danno?— gimió apenas audiblemente mientras miraba sus pies descalzos como si nunca se los hubiera visto.  
Pudo vislumbrar ligeramente un pequeño temblor en la mano de Danny, miedo entonces, si fuera a golpearle sería un puño.  
— Steve, mírame— dijo con el cariño con el que solía hablar Danny a sus hijos — esos son muchos paseos cariño.  
Steve levantó la vista hacía el azul profundo de su amigo y solo pudo sonreír, ante lo que vio: cariño, anhelo, ilusión y una pizca de terror.  
—Aún queda mucho bote Danno, no podemos parar ahora.  
Una de las manos de Danny viajó a la mejilla de Steve y se asentó allí, acariciándolo suavemente mientras se miraban uno a otro, esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso.  
—Quien dijo nada sobre parar… — pronunció sobre sus labios antes de besarlo, con lo que sin duda fue el beso más delicado que había recibido en su vida. Steve suspiró mientras lo devolvía y pronto se vio rodeado de unos fuertes brazos y de un par de manos que por supuesto nunca querría que se quedasen quietas.


End file.
